Teddy- A Drarry Fic
by hellions
Summary: Teddy Lupin- four year old Metamorphmagus, Harry Potter's godson, Draco Malfoy's nephew- gets left in Harry and Draco's custody when Andromeda decides to retire to living with her sister, Narcissa. With their relationship built on hate, bitterness and rivalry, the pair learn about each other, about loving each other, and raising that helluva painful kid. It's growth, love & Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_author's note_ -

Guys, really, please give whatever prompts you've got for this fic- i'm still slightly hung on some parts. Spoiler- but oh well- this pretty much results in domestic drarry- getting custody of Teddy. Any interactions, dialogues you've got- i'd love. i'm planning on keeping this smut-less. love y'all, please do review. here's the first chapter:

* * *

Draco fought to keep a scowl from his face as he charmed his wet, pale hair dry. He stared at himself in the mirror, eager to eradicate any imperfections- it was Potter he would be seeing at Andromeda's, after all. Stupid Potter with Draco's nephew for a godson.

He scanned his shirt- a newly bleached pale blue cotton button- down – for wrinkles, looked over his muggle jeans and Vans.

He looked over his face, not quite fighting the scowl but instead attempting to smile. He knew his cheeks would blossom as soon as he laid eyes on Teddy, but Potter being there…

He did his favorite smile over and over in the mirror- the cordial smile that just almost wasn't a smirk. The one that could have been flirtatious or challenging or even bored. Perfect for Potter.

He gulped down the last of his tea and Apparated.

Draco's Apparation had been perfect since Hogwarts- but this time, he swooned.

He ended on the first step to Andromeda's cottage. It was comfortable, small, a replica of the one she had before the War, she'd told him. he walked out front and gave a confident knock on the door. He heard Andromeda shuffle to open it, and greeted her with the usual warm, genuine smile he gave his aunt. She embraced him warmly, after which Draco slipped out of his shoes and socks, walking barefoot to the room he knew Teddy would be in.

Andromeda hadn't said yet if Potter was here or not, and Draco didn't want to ask. He walked in, cheeks in full bloom, lips widening from the sides forming only the most candid smile he had.

'Teddy? Uncle Draco's here!'

His smile wavered when he failed to find Teddy anywhere- thus forcing him to inquire Andromeda. She didn't look at him as he asked, and said with her face still peering into the oven:

'Oh, Teddy's in the lawn, Harry's taken him to a broom. It's his first time, we even got a picture in!'

She turned, holding a try of cookies. Smiling, Draco shuffled to reach for one as she swat his hand off, brows almost meeting.

He gave her an apologetic shrug, and turned for the lawn. The sun was high and stood right in his eyes the first few moments, till he had the chance to adjust and take a flying figure in.

Harry Potter held his nephew in his hands while riding a broom. He was laughing , they both were, but what if Teddy fell? Fucking Potter was too stupid to see past his entertainment, that _tosser_. How had Andromeda even allowed this? Godfather or not, Potter had the responsibility of a four year old. He and Teddy were almost literally at the same maturity level. Teddy would be more likely to get in a good snog before Potter did. Draco winced. He hadn't meant to think that. Not about Teddy, anyway.

He watched Potter register his presence-Potter's infernal smile grew. He flew down, got off of the broom with Teddy still In his arms- the wild thing was shrieking, laughing and pushing his little fists at Potter's chest.

'Hello, Malfoy,' he said pleasantly.

Teddy's hair- dark and messy right now- turned lighter and lighter till it faded to match Draco's pale blond locks. Draco had grown his hair over the past four years, but hadn't kept it open like his father had. He kept it up in a bun, mostly. Pansy and Astoria, his only female friends at work- or anywhere, for the matter- told him he was easily the most fetching bloke in their work building with that hair. Astoria had even tried to- as Pansy put it- seduce Draco, back in the first year or so of their acquaintance, before he'd let her work out that Draco definitely didn't play for Astoria's kind of team.

Teddy's eyes, too, as he got to his feet and stomped over to Draco, turned green.

Green?

Draco blinked. He was usually used to Teddy's eyes turning grey whenever meeting him for the first time- no matter whatever color striked Teddy's fancy later on. It appeared they had been grey when he was with Potter. That wasn't really strange, though: Teddy's moods, as children's often were, remained highly volatile.

Draco couldn't help but think of how Teddy looked- or any child would look- in this magnificent combination of Draco's golden- silver hair and Potter's deep-set, brilliant green eyes.

They were exactly identical to Potter's- the shape even, to an extent. Harry had smoothly crafted, almond-ish eyes- they were like his mother's. Draco, once, had found his way into Harry's apartment back when they'd worked together on a case a couple of months ago, and had found several pictures- old, but beautiful nonetheless- of Potter's parents. His father bore an uncanny semblance to Potter, the glasses and face and even- Draco had been embarrassed to notice- the shape and curve of his hand and fingers. But Potter's iridescent, luminous green eyes were his Mother's.

It had been often that Draco would try to sink in them, all throughout their years at Hogwarts, whenever Potter hadn't been staring or jeering right back.

It was quite a work to avoid peering into Potter's eyes.

 _Merlin's_ _bollocks_.

Draco muttered a 'hi' and swooped Teddy into his arms, not being able to fight off the grin on his face. His eyes stumbled in front, where Potter seemed to be smiling more than before.

'Draco! Uncle Draco! Harry and I rode on a broomstick! Harry says he'll buy me one for my birthday next month! Can you come too?' Teddy's eyes changed swiftly to a chocolate brown. 'Grandma says we're going to live together! Can you bake?'

Draco chuckled as he set Teddy down, got on a knee and ruffled Teddy's hair. 'Good job there, you. How about I bring a toy broom catalogue? You're too young for a real one, you know. Potter can buy you one this year, and three years down the line, when you're eight, you'll have gotten the best broomstick as a present from me,' he said. Teddy's eyes widened as Draco finished. Potter walked towards them, standing now behind Teddy, running his hands through Teddy's hair absently- the way Draco often realized he did- as he nodded to Draco.

'You know,' Potter's face contorted to a reminiscent smile, 'I've a feeling Teddy's going to be brilliant on a broom. Wonder where he gets it.' Teddy had shifted to face Potter now, and Potter spoke just when Draco got up- 'Nymphadora- Tonks, she preferred- was horrible with brooms. So clumsy, your mother was. And I don't think your father ever really got around to brooms. I've no idea where you could have gotten it.'

Draco let out a passive sigh and said, looking at Potter, 'It doesn't really matter, does it? Talents aren't necessarily passed out in families.'

Potter's smile grew smaller but softer – Draco stopped just short from sighing again.

'Yeah. Yes, I suppose.'

There was a small, silent tension, but it seemed to disappear as soon as Andromeda arrived with the tray of cookies. Teddy ran to her, rushing for one, and Andromeda good-naturedly swat his hand- to end up feeding him one with her own.

Draco watched Andromeda and Teddy disappear into the house, standing right at the doors to the lawn. Potter was a few steps behind him, also still. He looked back, and Potter had his back to the house- he was watching the sky. Broom in a hand, cookie in another- cookie? Potter didn't have his wand, he couldn't have summoned it- Potter stood oblivious to his audience.

Draco strode till he was right by Potter's side. Potter looked up at him- Draco, still, was at least three inches taller.

'Who named you godfather? Was it Lupin, or…?' Draco, still, was slightly uneasy when it came to taking Tonks's name.

Potter smiled, chewing up the last of his cookie- he had a few crumbs on the side of his lips, Draco noticed. And reached to brush them away, but resisted just enough to pass it off for brushing off the side of his sleeve.

'It was Remus, before he and Tonks died. During the battle.'

Draco hated how Potter got to sound so at ease with everything.

He'd hated it since their first year.

Draco avoided conversations like this. He'd been good at it since before Hogwarts- it was how he'd been raised. Granted, Draco had spent the last four years straying away from his earlier self, fashioning a new personality with the ideals he actually believed in, but…

But some habits didn't bend to change.

Potter stood silent still, holding his ground, gazing up at the sky. There was a slight breeze blowing, and it took the stray ends that had come out of Draco's bun to sway. Potter looked at him, no doubt noticing this, eyes flickering with the movement.

'Your hair looks good, you know. Way better than the slicked up part you had.'

Draco smiled, involuntarily reaching to touch a lock, when Potter held back his hand. The touch held onto Draco like a wet shiver, and he knew Potter felt his shudder, because Potter immediately pulled back.

'I'm sorry, it's just…I… I'm not good with touches. By anyone,' he added, flushing.

Potter nodded, then put a hand in his pocket. Reached the other one up to mess his hair more.

'What I was saying was… Andromeda's retiring.'

'Retiring?' Draco echoed. Andromeda worked as a supplier to several bakery shops- Honeydukes included- and often told Draco how she loved her work. She'd do it at home, having Teddy taste her batters and occasionally, taking his help with wild inventions. That was the story behind Andromeda and Teddy's Blueberry Cola Creamed Chicken pastry. They'd had Draco come in to taste it, and with great reluctance- mostly out of Teddy's affection- he had. It was scrumptious. There where bits of chicken and cola in the first bite- chicken drenched in cola- followed by blueberry flavoring and cream.

'Yes. Retiring.'

Draco kept his blank expression on; he'd rather let Potter do the brainwork and work out he needed to elaborate.

'She's decided she's getting quite old- which she is, having raised a daughter in her youth, only to lose her and her husband in consecutive years, plus raising Teddy for the last four years, managing to get whatever gold Teddy has needed. She's overworked. She and I were talking about it this, er, Monday. She's decided to spend time with Narcissa, back at one of their cousin's manors in America. To live some of her last days with her sister. It took a great deal of convincing from my side to get her to agree- but I know you'll understand she deserves it. Andromeda is… down with a certain sickness, that's an alright way to put it, I'd reckon. I don't want to be the one telling you the details, but there's no more than half a decade for her- it's something she doesn't really regret, but she's concerned, as she should be, about Teddy. Which is why, after the convincing, we decided Teddy would stay with me,' Potter finishes, every inch of his face flushing.

'With you?' Draco's features darkened.

'Well, with me and.. you.'

Draco almost took a step backwards, then caught himself.

'Well, Potter, I'm… alarmed.'

He shook his head slightly, laughed. 'So..?'

'This is all for Teddy? I get to raise my nephew?

'It's all for Teddy,' Potter agreed. 'you raise your nephew, I'll raise my godson.'

'Raise yourself first, Potter. There's a tea stain on your shirt.'

'Teddy did that.'

Potter's hands went up to his shirt anyway, and Draco turned back, walking in. he heard Potter follow. He walked till the counter, seating himself beside Teddy, as Andromeda scooped ice cream and cookies onto three plates. He met Andromeda's eyes and smiled.

'Draco-' she started, only to be interrupted by him. 'It's alright, Andromeda. We can talk about it later, at the manor. You are still coming, right?'

Andromeda nodded, and passed him a plate he accepted.

Potter took a seat on Teddy's other side, taking a plate from the other side of the counter without reaching for it. Again, Draco noticed, Potter didn't have his wand on him.

'Where's your wand?' Potter flushed darkly, and Draco could tell he didn't want to discuss this. He reached into his back pocket and drew out his wand. Draco nodded, turning his attention to his plate instead, when Andromeda returned to the counter, with a plate for herself. She seated herself on the opposite side, and asked Potter, 'Cissy misses you, Harry. Claims you haven't written in over a week.'

Potter shrugged apologetically and began before Draco cut him to it. 'Cissy? As in Narcissa? My mother misses you?'

Andromeda and Harry both looked Draco's way; only Teddy skipped this- he was turning his hair the different shades of the cookies.

Harry nodded, Andromeda shot Draco a look.

'Since when?'

'We've been writing to each other since the War.'

He looked sheepish, turned slightly away.

'You've been pen- pals for four years?' Draco inquired incredulously.

'You know, she saved me. When Voldemort asked her to go check whether I was alive or not in the forest. She asked me if you're alive, and I said yes. She told Voldemort I was dead. I owed it to her. A couple of weeks later, after you trials, she owled me thanking me and asking how I was. We've been owling regularly ever since. She even sends me dreamless sleep draughts.'

Potter's stare shifted to match Draco's, and Draco leaned forward onto the counter.

'I made those. The draughts.'

'I think I guessed. Potions.'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks- thank you.'

He looked back at Andromeda.

Teddy shouted suddenly, and the three of us all glared at him.

'Grandma! I just thought of something!' Draco noticed his voice held a slight aquiver to it, aquiver but excited. We all drew relieved breaths: there was this time Teddy saw a snake and leapt onto me. Andromeda merely chuckled, and told me Teddy hated reptiles.

'What, Ted?' we drew in closer to him.

'If I can change what I look like, anytime…' he inhaled sharply, looking way past the maturity I'd expect from a four-year old.

None of us encouraged him; we gave him his time.

'Then I can change into Mom and Dad.'

Potter cursed under his breath and looked straight at Draco, willing me to do something. Andromeda looked at him too. She was, of course, a mother figure to Teddy, but Draco'd been noted before at bettering her in the communication sector.

Teddy had been staring at him the whole time, his eyes turning grey.

'Can I have a picture of them?'

'Yeah, yeah, bud. I'll get it for you.' Draco decided it was better to let he kid have his way. He was cheerful, never really bothered by the fact his parent's hadn't lived to be with him, not when he had Draco or Potter or Andromeda. He wouldn't be sent off into sadness by this, Draco was sure.

He glanced back at Potter smiling at him, and Andromeda staring away.

He went off to Andromeda's room, and brought back several pictures of Lupin and Tonks.


	2. Chapter 2

In the week Draco had spent away from London, travelling, Potter had managed to break three bones in the fingers on his right hand. Andromeda had called him over- Potter had taken a week's leave from his Auror duties. Draco couldn't quite find the reason Potter hadn't just recovered magically, but he would wager it had something to do with Teddy.

Of course, upon his return, Andromeda requested immediately for Draco to visit, and on his third night back, he was on his way for just that. It had been a week since he'd thought about Potter- about their conversation back at Andromeda's. Buttoning on his shirt, slipping on his duster, Draco did just that.

'Malfoy.' Potter had been standing right by the door of the lawn, apparently waiting for Draco to head inside. 'What's wrong?' Draco had asked, not quite liking the uncharacteristically somber tone Potter had used. 'We've got to talk about our arrangements.'

'Arrangements?' Draco had echoed, mind wandering around so many incessantly wonderful ideas. Potter then licked his lips, let out a breath, and said, ' We're both going to have custody- of Teddy. It's sort of basic that we live together. Andromeda and I discussed this when I arrived- we thought it'd be good spending a week together. By that, I do mean living together. I'm not sure about… about you, but I'm ready to put anything in, for Teddy. I do love him. he's like a son- a son I'm never going to have.' Potter talked distantly, Draco had noticed. 'A son you'd never have? What's that supposed to mean, Potter?' Draco was soft when he asked. Potter just shook his head.

'I'd do anything for Teddy too; we're on the same footing here,' he smiled just as Potter did, 'For the moment. Will it be your house or mine? I'd prefer-

'Yours?' Potter interrupted. 'I'm good with anything.' Draco had scowled, saying, 'I'd prefer we avoid the manor, and my flat. I'd go with your place,' because Draco needed the warmth he'd felt back at Potter's, so many months ago.

'Alright. When will you be free?'

'I'm off to Nice for the next week. I've got some business with some relatives there. I'll owl you when I get back- we'll see.'

Potter had nodded, staring at Teddy change his hair into what I had figured was Lupin's brown.

Draco slipped on into his shoes and socks, brushed back his hair with his fingers, getting most of it artfully into a bun. He gave himself a final look in the mirror, and Apparated.

Andromeda wouldn't be home for another half hour, she'd said, so he'd thought he'd play around with Teddy till then. He reached the foyer, walking down into Teddy's room. He opened the door slowly, asking, 'Teddy?'

Potter was sitting on the edge of Teddy's bed, stroking Teddy's forehead and singing softly. Potter looked up to him, smiled sort of weakly, waved the bandaged hand at him- attention-loving prat- and continued on, singing and stroking Teddy's head and hair with his other hand. Draco walked in, hesitant and quiet, and sat next to Potter, unable to stop himself smiling at Teddy. His hair was black- Draco couldn't see his eyes, but had been willing to wager they'd be grey. Draco's. Potter looked up at Draco while singing, and Potter's voice wasn't nearly as loud and attention-demanding as it was usually- it was low and sweet, sharp notes to his beautiful, airy tuning. His breath caught quickly, Draco noted, but his voice was pleasant nevertheless. Not as good as Draco's. But it was _fine_ , smooth in a way Draco's wasn't. it was low- quiet.

A few minutes into Potter's singing, Teddy stopped shifting. Potter carried out the verse he was on, then stopped. He hummed for a bit, but he and Draco both caught on on how unnatural it sounded, so Potter shut up.

'You have a fine singing voice, Potter.' Potter's head shifted upward a little as he smiled, and his hair stopped covering as much of his cheeks. He'd grown the ghost of a beard- he hadn't shaved. It was on most of his cheeks through his chin but not over his upper lip, nevertheless, it was fetching. Draco averted his gaze, and then looked back. It suited him.

'Yours is better, Malfoy.' Potter and he looked at the other at the same second and it was- it was- eye contact wasn't supposed to be this blazing. In a sweetly crisp way.

'I've heard you at several parties- Parkinson's ball last month?'

'I didn't see you.' Draco had.

'You did. We talked, sort of.'

They had nodded at each other.

Draco shrugged. Potter Summoned two cups of tea- Earl Grey.

Draco loved Earl Grey. 'That's not my type,' he lied. Potter frowned. 'I'd like a coffee.'

Potter did just that.

They sipped in silence, and Draco noticed each one of Potter's quick glances. Draco had started stroking at Teddy's uncovered ankle by then, somewhat absent.

'Draco?' Potter asked tentatively.

'Yes?' this was almost unprecedented.

'We've yet to talk about shifting in.' of course Draco hadn't forgotten. _Shared custody of Teddy_.

'Do go on, Potter.'

'My flat, then? You've got to tell me when you'll be free. You'll have to dedicate an entire week for this, so I understand if you're too busy and have to call it off…,' he trailed off. Merlin, like Draco would do that. He hated how Potter was going about acting like he could manage Teddy all by himself. Draco was the better parent.

Of course he was. He had parents to learn from- to be, to not be.

And Draco shifted uncomfortably for letting the savage thought seep him as he said, 'This is Teddy, Potter. I'd like to make it very clear- he comes first. He's been a life changer. I'm free any day you ask of me,' and Potter smiled.

'He's been that for me as well.' Both he and potter were quiet. Teddy's hair changed again.

'That happens when he's dreaming,' Potter explained. Draco didn't know.

'I know, Potter. I'm better at this.'

'Alright.'

Potter did that smile again- Draco had to shift. He'd be sporting a hard-on any second now.

'Malfoy?' he looked up at Potter, but Potter was staring out the small window. 'Potter,' was all he said.

'Care for a game?' Potter gestured casually toward the lawn. 'Small bit of space but…'

'I'm not going to take you on without practice, Potter.'

'That's because I'm better,' was Potter's reply.

'It's because I only want to give you my best,' and Draco squirmed. Potter laughed.

'Why haven't you been dating anyone?'

And Draco had to look at Potter because Merlin, that was abrupt. 'You've been keeping up?' Potter shifted. 'Not really, I just haven't seen you out with a woman on your arm since…' Potter looked at Draco, and Draco flushed. 'Since fourth year, actually.' Potter grinned.

'No one's eligible enough, Potter. Ask yourself why I disappear off to France every once in a while.'

'You have family there,' came Potter's vexed response. Draco smirked. Draco hated himself for being every bit of the liar Potter thought he was.

'Yes. _Family_ ,' and Potters eyes widened. 'You're not telling me you're married?'

Draco rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. Potter refrained from asking again. 'I'll ask Narcissa.'

Potter looked smug. And confused. And his cheeks were pink.

'You do just that.' Draco exhaled slowly. 'Aren't you married to Weasley?' He wasn't.

'Weasley's married to Granger. And I don't think you marry your best mate, Malfoy.'

Potter had tensed up, as if approaching a sensitive subject. Draco had to venture, of course, so he prodded again. 'I meant the _female_ Weasley.' Potter's brows creased, forehead creased. He ran an idle finger over the side of his unshaved cheek. 'Why would I date the _female-_ '

Potter tensed.

Draco had the sense to let it go. 'Anyway,' he said, 'can you cook?'

Potter grinned.

After Andromeda had assured the pair she and Teddy would do fine another week or so, Potter Apparated Draco to his flat. Which, Draco was told, was also in Muggle London. And when they landed on the front steps, Draco could see his own building on the adjacent block.

Potter, upon questioning, shrugged and told Draco Granger thought he should invest in property, and had thus bought several houses and flats around the country. And one in Germany.

'Germany?'

'I've a distant relative there,' he shrugged. ' _Family_.' And Draco had to laugh.

Potter brought him inside, and Draco felt giddy. He pushed it down. 'I'm nauseated,' he informed Potter, who promptly put a spell on him- Potter's wand was beside Draco on the couch, not anywhere near Potter-and got him a blanket. When Potter asked Draco if he knew what TVs were, Draco scowled. Potter looked indignant. He put on a film, a _noir_ , and made Draco spaghetti. They'd sat on Potter's couch, eating, watching, talking. After a glass or firewhiskey or two, it was comfortable. Draco couldn't thank merlin enough he had a blanket over him because when Potter leaned in to whisper a dirty joke about the actor, Draco was hard. Granite.

Draco learned over the hours eight to one that Potter was religious ("Everyone needs something to fall back on, Malfoy") and had used up his ever growing gold to buy a church, ("Really, Potter, it's just like you to stick out your arse every chance you get for showing off" followed by "I'd actually rather get the arse, if you know what I mean" which made Draco almost spit his meatball) and that Potter hadn't got an Apparition license. Potter also had a ferret- Draco had to scowl- named _Blondie_ who, despite his name, was brown. Potter loved to cook, loved to pamper, loved to care for- he was a giver. And he had an unreasonable fear of pigeons, he'd divulged to Draco.

He went ballistic when Draco mentioned Malfoy family traditions.

He'd asked Draco so many questions, Draco had to turn the TV off to give his head a rest- and Potter poured him tea and offered to pull up a bed for him. he'd let out a gasp when he mentioned his parent's wedding rites and Malfoy inheritance rites. He'd let out the most genuine smile when Draco told him he'd gotten his first tattoo at age twelve, a narcissus. For his mother. When Potter asked where, Draco took off his shirt and Potter laughed- Draco joined in. and Potter stopped laughing when he'd actually seen it. He didn't believe Draco had designed it. He didn't believe Draco liked drawing or painting.

And then he'd apologized for not believing.

Potter made him talk about himself a lot. Where he'd go. How he was handling his family's name. how he was, how his mother was, how he felt being responsible for Teddy. They talked about Teddy almost half through dinner. And when they'd approached the subject of the life debt Draco owed Potter, Draco couldn't stop himself asking Potter why he'd saved them.

Potter's eyes had never looked so green.

'I couldn't not. I never hated you, not after _sectumsempra_ , not after I saw you the night Dumbledore was killed. I didn't think you deserved it. I don't think anyone deserves that. It was an instinct, I don't know. I just did. It was necessary, it was- right.'

Draco almost fell into Potter lap while excusing himself to use the bathroom. Potter had scented candles around his bath.

Draco couldn't believe Potter.

It was a quarter hour past one when Draco finally left. On his door, Potter told Draco he thought they wouldn't have nearly as many problems as he'd thought earlier about living together.

Draco waved to him, and Apparated.

He didn't sleep that night.

When Draco woke- of course he'd slept at least an _hour-_ Potter had sent an owl. Draco had forgotten his scarf. Draco took the scarf and the letter, fed the owl and burned the letter without reading it. The owl screeched at him and Draco shooed it away.

He didn't need to explain himself.

He left for the Ministry post lunch- late- and immediately went to the Minister- State Affairs- and then back to his flat. When he caught himself walking to the window that faced Potter's flat, he didn't stop himself.

Draco needed another Potter fix, he'd decided.

Draco Apparated to his flat. Potter wasn't there, and Draco stayed. Ate Potter's food. Used Potter's dish towels. Wrote a note.

 _We should do this again,_

 _DM._

He didn't+ burn Potter's next letter.


End file.
